Into You
by I1am1the1best
Summary: She was here to stay. Because on his chess board, she was the queen to his king. And she was the one who by all means, was the missing piece of his puzzle. But was she ready to fit? And most of all, was he ready to accept her as his missing piece? After all, they were immortal enemies. And she was here to destroy him or maybe those who he held dear. *REWRITTEN*


**Hey guys,**

**thank you all for tuning in with me.**

**This is my very first real fanfic and i hope you guys enjoy it.**

**The title is inspired by the song Into You by Ingrid Michealson and so is the qoute in the beginning.**

**Thank you all again and now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK.**

_**Prologue**_

_'Into you, into you  
Can we break down? Let me through.  
Take me back,  
Into you, into you, into you.'_

"Why?" She asked pleadingly as she followed him inside his dorm room.

"Why what?" He questioned back in an irritated voice.

"Why can't you just love me Zero?" She asked while running a hand through her silky black tresses.

Zero, who had his back towards her, could still easily sense the sadness in her voice and was imagining the look of desperation her violet eyes held.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he turned to face her, with a confused look on his face, slowly loosening his tie with one hand while running the other through his silver locks.

She huffed once in irritation.

"Why does it have to be Yuuki?" she said in a pained voice. "Why can't you just love me instead?"

"You're being unrealistic!" He said as he discarded his tie and started looking around the room to avoid possible eye contact with the female.

"I am not!" She said in a raised voice.

Zero was astonished by her sudden outburst. She had never used this tone with him. Heck, she had never used this tone with anyone other than the night class vampires. And so to say, he was quite surprised.

"Everyone knows," she continued, this time in a more softer tone, "that you cannot love Yuuki. That you **Should Not** love Yuuki! She's a pureblood princess and she belongs to Kaname. She's **His **mate, not **Yours!** She can never belong to you! Why can't you just accept that?!" she asked as her voice raised again. "Why can't you just love me while I'm still here to love you?!"

"Shut up!" Zero said in a low voice.

"Answer me." She demanded.

"I don't feel the need to." He said as he looked at her sharply.

"I said **ANSWER ME!**" She was practically yelling by now and he could see the anger raging in her violet orbs.

"Because you're not Yuuki!" He finally snapped and yelled back at her. "You think you are. You think you can take her place but you **Cannot**. Because you're not Yuuki. You are Meredith Reed and you'll never be anything like my Yuuki."

Zero turned his back to her again. He did not wanted to see the hurt that had brewed in her eyes due to his harsh words. He was still very angry at her. His whole body was trembling and he had a hard time keeping his anger in check.

"Why?" she questioned him once again, "why can't you let me be Yuuki?"

That was it. His control snapped at her choice of words and Meredith could feel the dark aura and anger radiationg off of him.

"Why do you have to interfere with my life so much?!" Zero shouted. His lavender eyes were burning and he had clenched his fists so hard that his skin had turned a pale shade of white.

"Because I imprinted on you!" Meredith shouted in an equally loud voice matching his own.

"Because you're my mate and its my job to interfere in your life! Its my responsibility to look after you, to protect you. Its my duty to be there for you and its my life to love you. So why don't you just let me love you."

"You're unreal." He said. Meredith could see how irritated he was but so was she.

"You know I am a better choice than her." Meredith said as she took a step forward. "You would be happier with me. You deserve someone good not someone as low as Yuuki. She's a pure-blood vampire for god's sake! And she doesn't even love you! You deserve someone who loves you and I love you. I am not even a vampire! Yuuki, she's not good for you. She's nothing more than a useless bitch..."

Meredith was cut off by the sudden force she felt. Zero had moved so fast that she didn't even had the time to proceed what was happening and by the time she knew it, he had already slapped her. His anger was evident by the force with which he had hit her. Her whole body was numb and what she could feel was only the tingling on her cheek.

Zero had never hit a person in his life just out of sheer anger, let alone a girl. But this particular girl, this one Meredith Reed had made him do so.

Zero Kiryuu had just raised his hand on Meredith Reed.

Zero was breathing heavily and as he looked at her he expected her to yell, shout, hit him back or something. That's what she would normally do. But now as he looked at her he saw her just standing there, like a bare statue, with her head down and black hair covering her face obstructing his view.

"Leave." He said. He didn't have the courage to face her right now.

She didn't move.

"Just leave! Please. Go! Leave me alone!" He sank to the floor holding his head in his hands.

Meredith slowly turned around and made her way towards the door opening it in one swift motion. But before she left, she wispered as quietly as she could knowing that he would hear her just fine and said, "I'll leave if that makes you happy. But just so you know you need me as much as I need you. And if I leave now, I'll never come back. And I'll forget you and I'll move on. I won't love you the way I do now and I never will again. Is that what you really want."

And without waiting for an answer, she quietly closed the door behind her and left.

All Zero could do was stare at the spot she had just stood.

As Meredith made her way down th hall, her eyes fell upon the small figure of the pure-blood princess leaning against the wall. The was no doubt that she had heard everything that had just been said a few moments ago. The tears running down her cheeks were evidence enough and she was trying hard to silent her increasing sobs. After all, she had been the reason to their argument.

Meredith, did not even look at the little vampire as she passed.

"Congratulations princess." she said in a cold voice, "I would say I'm happy for you Yuuki Kuran but I would be lying if I said so."

And without even a single glance back, she was out and gone.

As sun's rays dawned upon him, realization and guilt took him over. Zero wanted nothing more than to apologize to the girl who loved him more than life itself. He had searched her all over not leaving a single place left out. Her room in headmaster Cross' private home, the classrooms, the grounds, the stables and had even asked other students about her whereabouts. And nobody seemed to know a single thing.

None of the students or the teachers seemed to remember her and hell, her name did not even existed in the schoold records anymore.

"She's gone." Zero looked up to see Kaien Cross smiling sadly at him.

All he could do was sign as leaned back against the tree he was currently sitting under.

It was true.

Meredith Reed was gone.

And she was gone with everything.

**That was all for the first chapter.**

**Did you guys like it?**

**Do let me know through your reviews.**

**Until then,**

**see ya soon...**


End file.
